-Pasos a ciegas-
by Darkrai Burdock
Summary: Itachi está ciego. Hinata le encuentra y decide cuidar de él. Fuera de clanes y de los cinco sentidos, o al menos del de la vista, darán pasos a ciegas en un campo que no viene en los libros, ni se puede entrenar. ItaHina. ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad? Yo sé que lo harás. "Amor no es literatura si no se puede grabar en la piel". [Naruto no me pertenece].
1. A oscuras

**Bueno, bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic. No va a ser muy largo, incluso podría decir que son drabbles, pero no creo. Diez caps como máximo, no digo más. Romance y simpleza. Nada de drama. Historias graciosas y bonitas para disfrutar de la belleza de la vida y del amor. ¿Acaso no me reconocéis? Bueno, soy una escritora polifacética.**

**Jé.**

Itachi abrió los ojos pausadamente.

¿Estaba muerto?

Recordaba perfectamente cómo había muerto. Estaba muerto. Porque, si no estaba muerto, ¿cómo estaba? ¿Vivo? Imposible. Después de aquella batalla con Sasuke, era físicamente imposible estar vivo.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que podía mover la mano? Le dolía como mil infiernos, sí, pero podía moverla, al fin y al cabo. Mo veía nada, pero es que tenía la cara vendada. A pesar de las punzadas por todo su cuerpo, alzó la mano hasta rozar las tiras de tela blanca.

—N-no se la q-quite, por favor —balbuceó torpemente una voz femenina.

Se sorprendió al saberse acompañado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio ayudaría a un ninja prófugo de la justicia? Podría haberle dejado ahí, medio muerto en el suelo y no tendría culpa de nada.

Itachi tosió algo de sangre.

—Dime tu nombre —ordenó con voz ronca. Notó su garganta empapada.

La chica a su lado tembló de pavor.

—H-hinata Hy-yuuga —murmuró.

_¿Una Hyuga?,_ pensó Itachi, incrédulo. ¿Por qué debería ayudarle una Hyuga?

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó de nuevo.

—E-en una cu-ueva, a las a-afueras de K-konoha.

Itachi se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo a la chica retroceder un poco. Sentado en la fría piedra. Se quitó la venda. No le sorprendió ver que era ciego.

—H-hice todo lo que p-pude —dijo Hinata—, p-pero aún fa-altan algunos m-meses para que recup-pere totalmente la v-vista.

Itachi conocía el asombroso poder de curación de los Hyuuga, pero, ¿que llegara a poder curar la ceguera provocada por el _Magekyo Sharingan_? Era imposible.

Bueno, también era imposible que estuviera vivo, y allí estaba él; al lado de una Hyuuga, gracias a la que iba a recuperar la vista, a punto de empezar una convivencia, como se suele decir, dando pasos a ciegas.

¿Irónico?

Bastante, sí.


	2. Convivencia

**¡Bueno! Aquí vengo con un nuevo episodio de "Pasos a ciegas". Es algo cortito, pero es que apenas saco tiempo para escribir, además de que tengo otro fic, de **_**Kuroshitsuji**_**, con el que me tengo que dar prisilla para terminarlo.**

**Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

Itachi llevaba horas durmiendo, por lo que Hinata aprovechó el tiempo libre para buscar algo de comida. No quería volver a Konoha bajo ninguna circunstancia, y la misión de Sunagakure era una tapadera perfecta, pero no contó con que se quedaría sin víveres tan rápido. Claro que no había pensado que tendría una segunda boca a la que alimentar.

Suspirando, se ató la mochila y activó el byakugan. Buscando algún animal que cazar, se perdió entre la maleza del bosque.

Itachi se despertó casi a mediodía. Su estómago rugía hambriento. Con algo de pesadez, ya que la cama compuesta por hojas que la chica Hyuuga había hecho para él era bastante cómoda, se levantó sin hacer ruido.

La cueva era pequeña, lo suficiente como para ser acogedora pero no agobiante. Las paredes de piedra tenían moho por la humedad, y algunos hongos sobresalían de ellas. Claro que él no podía verlo.

Suspiró, cansado; morir habría sido más fácil, definitivamente.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se topó de morros con la chica Hyuuga. A pesar de estar convaleciente, aún podía detectar _chakra_, por lo que paró justo antes de darse con ella.

—Uchiha-san, no debería levantarse —le riñó, olvidando que estaba delante de un criminal de clase S.

Rodando los ojos, se dejó guiar hasta el lecho de hojas. Hinata, por su parte, dejó los dos roedores que había cazado y el gran puñado de setas en el suelo. Se acercó a la hoguera apagada, cambió los troncos e intentó encenderlo.

Itachi olisqueó el leve olor a quemado que llegó hasta él e intuyó que la chica Hyuuga estaba preparando el fuego. Sin buenos resultados, al parecer. Resoplando —aunque no estaba seguro de ella fuera ninja, si lo era no debería ser muy buena—, se acercó por detrás, colocó una mano en su hombro y la apartó suavemente.

—Hyuuga, déjame a mí —sabía que no había sido muy educado, pero tampoco era necesario.

Con un _jutsu_, el fuego empezó a crepitar con fuerza, inundando la cueva de una agradable luz anaranjada.

Hinata sacó un cuenco grande en el que echó las setas cortadas y cocidas, con un poco de agua y tacos de carne. Diez minutos después la sopa ya estaba lista. Itachi pensó que, verdaderamente, estaban tan buenas como las de su madre.

—U-uchiha-san, ¿puedo... puedo preguntarle algo?

—Hm.

Itachi, algo molesto por tener que haberse puesto la venda otra vez, volteó la cabeza hasta donde creía que estaba Hinata.

—E-estoy al otro l-lado, Uchiha-san —le corrigió tímidamente.

Ahogando un gruñido de frustración, giró la cabeza de nuevo.

—P-pues... ¿Cómo acabó a-así?

—Tuve una pelea.

—¿La p-pelea le dej-jó c-ciego? —Hinata no parecía creérselo.

Itachi guardó silencio.

—E-entiendo si no q-quiere hablar... —musitó.

Itachi no dijo nada más. Se terminó la sopa y, con un dolor extraño en la cabeza, volvió a tumbarse.

Mientras pasaban los días, Hinata traía comida y entrenaba. Sin embargo, Itachi no recuperaba la vista.

—No la r-recuperará e-eventualmente, Uchiha-san —le había dicho la Hyuuga—. Será por sorpresa. S-se levantará u-una mañana y… podrá ver t-todo de n-nuevo.

Para Itachi, nada tenía lógica. Pero, como se suele decir, ajo y agua.


	3. ¿Ahora se da cuenta? Imbécil

**¡Perdón! He estado bastante atareada con todo ese rollo de la Navidad, que no me gustan nada, pero hay que aguantarse. En fin, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. He dibujado una portada que, bueno, no me ha quedado del todo mal, así que probaré a ponerla. Si os gusta me lo decís. Si no, también. Bueno, no me enrollo más: ¡a leer!**

**Ojo: al final de este capítulo y al principio del cuarto me voy a poner un poco pervertidilla, pero... Es demasiado pronto para el lemmon. ¡Muaahahahaaa! Ejem. Bueno, esto... A leer.**

* * *

Hinata llegó a la cueva pasada la tarde. Estando en pleno diciembre, el frío arreciaba en cada esquina. Aun así, el Uchiha se negaba a dormir con ella. No era nada personal, pero digamos que él era uno de esos hombres "a-los-que-le-ocurre-el-fenómeno-del-amiguito-despierto" al levantarse por la mañana, y no era como para asustar más a la chica Hyuuga.

Aunque, realmente la convivencia con ella se había tornado algo animal. No penséis mal; con animal quería decir que comían cuando tenían hambre, dormían cuando tenían sueño y una lista de etc...

Casualmente, Itachi salía de la cueva cuando se topó con ella. Escuchó el sonido de bolsas de plástico y enarcó una ceja.

—Ha-ay un p-pueblo de civiles a c-cuatro k-kilómetros de aquí —musitó la chica Hyuuga, que dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Se sacudió los pantalones e hizo un amago de sentarse, pero la potente voz de del Uchiha la detuvo.

—Llévame a ese pueblo. Tengo algunas cosas que comprar.

—¡Sí! —la voz de la chica Hyuuga había sido demasiado aguda para su gusto. Itachi se levantó, salió de la cueva y empezó a caminar—. ¿U-uchiha-san? E-es para el otro l-lado...

—Hn —gruñó él, para dar la vuelta y seguir el rastro de un casi imperceptible pero agradable aroma a lavanda.

* * *

—Toma tu compra, preciosa.

El dependiente de la tienda le guiñó un ojo a una ruborizada Hinata, que musitó un "gracias", dejó el dinero del kilo y medio de dangos que Itachi había querido comprar y dio media vuelta.

Itachi bufó. Bufó, mentalmente, pero a punto de trastabillar con una piedra, se agarró a lo primeró que pillo. Traducción: la cintura de la chica Hyuuga. El toque posesivo —que en realidad sólo era el deseo de Itachi de no caerse y quedar como un inútil patoso— hizo que ella se sonrojara. Las abuelas del pueblo —esas que nadie sabe de dónde salen, pero ahí están— empezaron a cuchichear y susurrar entre ellas. Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Volvamos a la cueva —susurró.

—S-sí.

Así, volvieron.

Encendieron el fuego y se sentaron a su alrededor. Hinata miraba al suelo, aún algo avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Lo cierto era que, por alguna razón, llamaba la atención de los chicos. Salvo la única que ella ansiaba, la de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero él era demasiado inocente para verlo. O aún seguía enamorado de Sakura.

Aquel pensamiento creó un nudo en su estómago.

Ah, ella había dado su vida por él en la guerra contra Pain, pero Sakura ocupaba su corazón. No la culpaba; la pelirrosa era bonita, inteligente y fuerte, no como ella, pero, aunque Hinata era una buena amiga para el chico Uzumaki, pero ella quería, ansiaba, ser especial para él.

Suspiró, con fuerza, pues Itachi alzó la cabeza y le miró con aquellos ojos vacíos a los que tanto temía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—N-nada... —Hinata se encogió como un animalillo asustado—. D-deberíamos acostarnos y-ya —de repente enrojeció por sus palabras, pero el Uchiha no entendió de qué se avergonzaba.

—Hm —dijo.

* * *

El fuego ardía con fuerza, pero el frío seguía siendo más grande. En un último intento para no congelarse, Itachi aceptó dormir con ella a regañadientes, rogando no despertarse con "el-fenómeno-que-le-ocurre-a-algunos-hombres-al-despertarse".

Cuando se acostaron en la cama de hojas, agradeció interiormente el calor de la chica Hyuuga. Pegados de espaldas el uno al otro, se dio cuenta de que ella era bastante menuda.

La chica, por su parte, estaba incómoda. La gran espalda de Itachi se pegaba a la suya buscando calor. Cerró los ojos, agradeciendo la calidez del fuego. Porque el Uchiha estaba frío como un témpano de hielo, la verdad.

—Hyuuga —la voz de su compañero retumbó en la cueva.

—¿S-sí?

—¿Qué posición ocupas en tu clan?

Quizás podría secuestrarla si era alguien importante.

—A-antes era l-la herredera —musitó bajando la mirada. Luego esbozó una sonrisa triste—, pero m-mi hermana m-menor e-es más fu-fuerte que yo, a-así que le dieron el t-título a ella.

Itachi se quedó callado.

Comprendía la presión de ser parte de un clan poderoso, lo que se espera de ti, lo que tienes que sacrificar. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación.

Miles de ojos negros clavados en ti.

—Se lo que se siente —le "alentó".

Hinata se giró para mirarle. Sus ojos negros, perdidos y apenas sin brillo, no le miraron de vuelta. El Uchiha cerró los ojos abanicando las pestañas negras que enmarcaban su mirada y se acomodó en la cama de hojas. A las pocas horas, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Al alba, Hinata entreabrió los ojos. Intentó desperezarse, pero unos brazos lo impidieron. Se levantó unos centímetros del suelo, pero Itachi reforzó su agarre murmurando algunas cosas y ella volvió a desplomarse sobre el suelo, frunciendo el ceño con molestia, por primera vez en años. No sabía si ponerse roja o morada.

* * *

Finalmente, el cuerpo de la chica Hyuuga le había parecido mejor opción que la piedra fría del suelo. Pensó cómo se sentiría al besar aquella suave piel con olor a lavanda.

Eso le puso algo caliente, imaginando la sensación de estar encima de ella, sus labios de cereza besando su pecho y...

La respiración agitada de la chica Hyuuga le advirtió que su despierto amiguito estaba apretado contra la espalda de Hinata. Algo avergonzado, pensó en la forma de salir de aquel berenjenal, pero se desconcentró y volvió a pensar en ella.

Había resultado ser amable, dulce y, sobre todo, paciente. Aguantaba muy bien las borderías que él mismo soltaba muy de vez en cuando. Se ocupaba de él y se preocupaba por él. No recordaba lo bien que se sentía cuando le cuidaban.

Con sutileza y el corazón en la garganta, giró a una atónita Hinata, para depositar sus labios en los de ella, lentamente.


	4. Miradas ciegas, palabras mudas

**¡Bueno! Aquí traigo otro capítulo.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, además de que tengo la sensación de que es bastante corto. En fin, a lo que voy: ¡a leer!**

* * *

Un nudo cálido se formó en el estómago de Itachi.

Besar a la chica Hyuuga había resultado ser más placentero de lo que se había imaginado. Sus carnosos labios danzaban en un roce superficial pero íntimo, con un brillo anaranjado por la hoguera que ardía furiosamente a su lado, iluminando las enredaderas que rodeaban por completo la piedra. Metió una rodilla entre sus piernas y la alzó para sentarla sobre él. Mordisqueó su clavícula lentamente.

Hinata soltó un suave gemido.

—¡Ita… chi!

Oh, Dios.

Había gemido su nombre. Sin apellido, sin clan, ni sufijo. Su nombre mezclado con el placer de sentir sus labios sobre su cuello.

La tela de sus pantalones estaba estirada y le dolía. Con cada beso aumentaba el calor. Su vista estaba nublada y apenas podía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquella chica era menor que él, era la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha, era una princesa pura de inocencia inquebrantable.

Sólo sabía que, Dios, estaba excitado y duro como una roca.

—¡Perdón! ¿Hay alguien dentro de la cueva?

La voz de una señora mayor retumbó en la cueva. Pero sobre todo en sus mentes, que gritaba sin ser oída "¡_insensatos!_". Se arreglaron la ropa y salieron a la entrada. Una mujer de edad avanzada les esperaba entre la maleza. Hinata esbozó una mueca amable, pero Itachi, demasiado ocupado intentando ocultar el bulto en sus pantalones, frunció el ceño al "verla".

—Siento molestarles en, bueno... —la señora envió una sugestiva mirada a la chaqueta bruscamente desabrochada de Hinata—. Tenemos un problema en el pueblo y, bueno, creemos que sois ninjas.

—Quiere que la ayudemos, ¿cierto? —masculló Itachi—. Irrumpe en nuestra vida de forma repentina, en un momento en el que, como podrá suponer, estábamos ocupados, ¿y pretende que la ayudemos de buena gana?

—¡U-uchiha-san!

Otra vez aquel maldito apellido.

—No debería ser tan duro con ella. E-es... mi trabajo como ninja —murmuró la chica Hyuuga. Observó de nuevo a la mujer con una sonrisa dulce—. No se preocupe, preparamos nuestras cosas. Espérenos aquí.

Hinata entró a la cueva y salió con una mochila al hombro y el guarda-shurikens.

—Uchiha-san, si q-quiere puede quedarse aqu-

—No. Voy contigo.

* * *

Un poderoso juuken aplastó la puerta que taponaba la entrada al ayuntamiento del pueblo. Hinata hinchó el pecho en busca de aire.

—Te lo agradecemos, Hinata-chan —sonrió la mujer—. Podemos acompañaros a la cueva si queréis.

—Si no es molestia. No conocemos muy bien el camino de vuelta —dijo Itachi de forma fría.

Anduvieron durante minutos, notando que el calor iba en aumento. Cuando por fin llegaron, el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y empezó a retorcerse de sorpresa.

La cueva estaba ardiendo. Tanto por fuera como por dentro. La columna de humo se perdía en el cielo dejando una esencia negra a su alrededor. Itachi escuchó toser a la chica Hyuuga.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuraron a la vez.

—¡Elemento agua: disparo de cañón!

Un torrente de agua apagó el incendio de forma casi instantánea. Itachi se rascó la nuca al oler a quemado y se adentró allí.

Estaba inhabitable. Tanto las paredes, que se caían a pedazos, como los alrededores y el chamuscado en cualquier parte.

—La hoguera... —murmuró Hinata moviendo los leños negros—. Uchiha-san... No t-tenemos dónde volver.

La mujer balbuceó unas palabras.

—Esto es culpa nuestra, lo siento.

—Eso no va a arreglar nada —Itachi la cortó con una mueca de desagrado.

—Bueno... Hay una pequeña casa deshabitada en el pueblo. Podrías... hospedaros allí gratuitamente.

—¿Sin pedir permiso a la autoridad mayor? —preguntó Itachi con esceptismo.

La muer frunció levemente el ceño, molesta.

—Yo soy la autoridad mayor. Y, después de tu favor, Hinata-chan, no creo que se niegue.

* * *

La casita era acogedora y de madera clara. Tres habitaciones: un dormitorio grande, un comedor/cocina y un baño.

El problema era que la cama era de matrimonio. Hinata, con la vergüenza poco olvidada, balbuceó enrojecida que para ella no había problema. Para Itachi sí lo había. Después de lo ocurrido, no se podía permitir flaquear ni una vez más.

Eran las doce de la noche. Hinata había regresado de entrenar y ya habían cenado, por lo que ambos se fueron a dormir. Mientras la chica abría las sábanas, Itachi se decidió a hablar.

—Oye, Hyuuga... —ella terminó de sentarse. Respiró profundamente—. Sobre lo del beso...

Hinata se puso roja, pero al final, sonrió tristemente.

—N-no pasa n-nada, Uchiha-san. Sé que p-para usted n-no significó nada.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Sin dirigirle más miradas, se acostó en la cama.

Ella no era nadie para prejuzgar sus sentimientos.

Nadie.

Sólo era la mujer de la cual se había enamorado a base de palabras mudas y miradas ciegas.


End file.
